


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by LadyAaronBurr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Romance, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAaronBurr/pseuds/LadyAaronBurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius - some tea - a strange dream - fluffy smut - PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

The last thing that Sirius Black remembered was reaching for the cup of tea - his usual cup of tea that he shared with his lover/flatmate Remus Lupin when they each returned from a hard day of being themselves - and taking a long draught of the warm green brew, lovingly flavoured with just a hint of peach - and then nothing................

.........................until he found himself walking through the door of a garishly lit, excruciatingly loud disco with the disconcerting name of Cum On In! His feet seemed to possess a mind of their own, as they waltzed him inside, whether he would or no, to find himself surrounded by a heaving writhing mass of dancing humanity. He gawped at the amazing amounts of paisley that surrounded him - along with the number of gold chains and zodiacal pendants. Almost afraid to find out what he was wearing himself, he glanced down and saw the whitest suit he had ever seen in his life before - it positively gleamed! Not to mention that his shirt was unbuttoned just enough to expose his rather sexy chest, and he sported a few gold chains himself. Yowser!

Strobe lights blinked in alarming flashes of electrical exhilaration about him as he walked through the crowd, making his way toward the area of the disco which held the stage. The runway looked like the gonemad nursery for Ready Kilowatt's progeny - lined by bright light bulbs in the most unusal shades of blue and purple intermingled with saffron and magenta - the total effect being that of a lurid psychidelic dream. Scantily clad women strutted about in porn postures - breasts outthrust and nipples at the ready - wearing nonexistent halters and shorts which did nothing to conceal the curve of ample asses.

Sirius cared for none of these. His attention was drawn, rather, by the disco cages which graced the air above the stage - and which held an assortment of cute disco boys putting on quite a show for the audience below - strutting their stuff for all to see, stretching and moving in heartstopping moves. One in particular caught his eye - a lean and hungry youth with muscles that glistened and rippled as he gyrated. All that he could see was the boy's back, but that was a good start from Sirius' point of view - and all he wore was a itsy bitsy teeny weenie golden thong - and my what a cute ass he had! As Sirius stared at the muscular curves, he could imagine his tongue running along those tendons, disappearing into the cleft and ................... Damn, he told himself to quit thinking like that!

Suddenly the cages began to descend as Peaches and Herb resounded, admonishing everyone to shake their groove thing. Which the boy certainly was doing, and Sirius watched with fascination as his particular cage came to a halt on the stage, and the young man turned in Sirius' direction - and Sirius was met headon with a pair of dancing amber eyes, and the most delightful smile. The dancing Adonis swept from his cage, moving in Sirius' direction and Sirius' cock gave a decided leap upwards. He moved toward the boy as if of no volition of his own and the two came together somewhere in between. "What the..." Sirius began to say, but was stopped by a finger held against his lips by the terpsichorean god, and a shake of the head.

The boy began to shimmy and shimmer in front of Sirius, circling him intently, as Sirius turned to follow his every movement. My how beautiful he was, and his eyes were so soulful that Sirius found himself getting lost in them. And that ass! He could easily make a feast of that very delectable ass. Closer and closer the boy moved, his circles growing smaller and smaller, until he and Sirius werethisclose and Sirius thought he was about to come just by looking at him, never mind being touched, which was the next event, as the boy pulled Sirius close, hooking one muscular leg through his, and Sirius thought that he might just explode...........

.............when suddenly the disco was gone - strobe lights, gold chains, dancers and all - and now Sirius found himself in what appeared to be a school gym - maybe it was homecoming, or maybe it was prom night. He couldn't tell, but he knew it was some sort of dance from the enormous disco ball which hung from the ceiling above. And the boys and girls in prom type garb who milled about, some dancing, some not, none paying any heed to him whatsoever. To his relief, the white disco suit had been exchanged for a more conversative one, although this one was dark blue velvet, but he didn't seem to be the only lad sporting such an item.

He looked around him - for what he didn't know - but he assumed he would know it when saw it - when suddenly, there it was. From across the room he caught a glimpse of a pair of bright eyes - bright amber eyes - and his attention was focussed on those eyes as if no one else in the room existed - and they were looking directly at him. It was if everyone else in the world receded - there was only the two of them - and they were being drawn together by the most powerful magnet in the world. Around them the rest of the world continued along its merry way - but they saw only one another.

They drew close to one another. The other boy whispered in Sirius' ear, "My name is Remus," and Sirius tingled at the sound of his voice - a vibrant, husky, gentle growl which reverberated through his cochlea and travelled directly to his cock.

"Remus," Sirius repeated softly. The most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Remus. All the beautiful sounds of the world in a single word. He'd never stop saying Remusssssssssssssssssssss.

Remus moaned softly into Sirius' ear and he thought his heart would stop at the sound. Their hands came together, fingers sliding into fingers, twisting and twining to a perfect fit - thigh pressed against thigh, lips reaching for lips - poised to kiss, warm breath hovering, waiting, anticipating.............Sirius closed his eyes, his heart beating fast..... closer, closer......

............................when he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the gym, but on the deck of a beautifully appointed luxury liner. It was the middle of the night, and no one else was about. He walked to the side of the ship, where he spotted a life preserver which sported the ship's name. In the golden light of the full moon, he made out the letters - T-I-T-A-N-I-C. Fuck, he said to himself.

Sirius looked about him for any sign of life - or ice. Everything seemed perfectly calm. So far so good. And then he spotted the figure at the bow of the ship, gazing off into space. And when it turned toward him, he found himself sucked in by a mysterious pair of amber eyes. As if having no will of his own, he floated bonelessly toward that slim figure, so pale in the moonlight. And that voice - a siren song which drew him forward, ensnaring him in its dulcet tones. "Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you........That is how I know you go on............."

Sirius melted inside at the words, felt his heart turn to a fine powder and disintegrate. "Near far wherever you are," the voice continued, "I believe that the heart does go on...." And he drew Sirius into the circle of his arms and their lips came together in a most heartstopping kiss, even as they heard the cries of, "Iceberg ahead!"

Sirius felt the lurch of the ship, grabbed the other man and held him tight, as the deck began to buckle around them. Cold, so very cold, he could feel the ice upon his chest, heard the screams of the panicking passengers, the frantic race for the lifeboats..........

Sirius opened his eyes to find himself faced with the most beautiful amber eyes in the world - Remus seated on his lap, both of them naked, with an ice cube which he ran along his lover's bare chest. Sirius moaned at his touch, his hardened cock pressing against that luscious ass. Remus took the ice cube teasingly into his mouth, sucked on it with those sensual wolf lips, taking on its iciness before letting the edge slip from between his lips, running it teasingly over the very edge of Sirius' nipple, eliciting further moans from his lover. "Oh gods, Remy, what do you do to me, you drive me wild......"

"Run wild, run free, lover," Remus whispered, shifting his position so that he could take Sirius' cock into his hand, still icy from the cube, and at the same time suck in the hardened nipple, running his tongue about the aureole. Sirius slid his fingers into the wolf's hair, twining his fingers in his tawny locks and gripping them tightly.

"What did you put in my tea?" he asked, resisting the urge to buck up into his lover's hand impatiently.

"A dream inducer," Remus raised his head, his eyes dancing with lust, "my own invention. Like it?"

"It's wicked clever," Sirius moaned, "just like you, my clever wolf."

"It's intended to produce images of the person you lust after," Remus said with modest pride.

"The only person I saw was you," Sirius bucked after all.

"Exactly," Remus agreed, "only me for you, my young pup," and he ground his own hardened cock against Sirius' in a passionate dance. "Tell me how much you want me, how much you need me."

Sirius gazed into those gorgeous amber eyes, his own blue eyes glazing over with lust. "I need you now, Remy, and I need you always - until I cease to exist, in this world or any other. I'll never stop needing you, never!" he declared hoarsely.

Remus was satisfied and he lowered his head to Sirius' neck, biting the mark again - re-marking his lover, claiming him all over again, before licking at his work, content with what he had done. He seized his lips in a most passionate kiss, feeling Sirius' climax approaching, pressing harder and more needfully against his erection. "Cum, my darling, cum for Remy," he whispered against his lips and Sirius could no more resist that siren voice than he could stop loving Remus - he was his heart, pure and simple, and without him he would die.

His orgasm washed over them both with all the force of a tidal wave, followed just moments later by Remus' own release - they rode the wave together, their lips meshed in perfect harmony - the hot floods of youth covering them both with its stickiness, but what did they care? They had each other and they were happy.

They wound their arms around each other, fitting together perfectly, murmuring their I love yous and sundry tendernesses until they both just fell asleep where they were, remaining that way until the early morning rays of the sun discovered them there, and smiled upon them in their love.


End file.
